


Let Me Keep You Warm (All Day Long)

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, CEO Derek Hale, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Diapers, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Office, Office Sex, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, Watersports, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: The wolf raised one eyebrow as if askingwhat’s so funny. He looked amazing in the deep blue suit he was wearing. The open fly exposing his hanging cock and heavy balls brought an extra touch to the scene. The human shrugged and made grabby hands.Whether he was impatient or not, he didn’t mind the feel of the other’s cock in his mouth. He ratherlovedit.After all, it was Stiles who hinted that first, when he arrived around ten-fifteen, carrying the lunch Derek had forgotten at home. He was the one who provoked Derek, sitting on his lap, whispering things like,“Do you want your boy to serve you for the remainder of the day?”and,“I could take your cock and wait like a good boy, taking whatever you give me up until you’re done with your work, Daddy.”until the werewolf had enough.





	Let Me Keep You Warm (All Day Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm doing Kinktober this year. Honestly, I don't know how long can I stick to it but I'll try my best to write for every single day. And because of that, nothing will be too detailed.  
You can click the link [here](https://twitter.com/TheHimegimi/status/1178922482511728641) to see the list of prompts I'll be using.
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta so there might be a buttload of mistakes/inconsistencies. Please feel free to point them out. Tag suggestions are also appreciated. I think this is the first fic with this many kinks.

Stiles shifted in his position for what might’ve been the millionth time. His jaw started to ache a little and it’s only been about forty-five minutes.

He was squatting underneath Derek’s desk. The hollow for resting the legs was more than spacious to hold him and not feel uncomfortable. The Alpha even had the foresight to place a cushion there so that his knees wouldn’t hurt.

The human shifted again. The reason he was in that confined space was that he’d agreed to be his cockwarmer for his husband for the entire day in his office. He was not known for being the most patient ever, so Derek could deal or go suck a dick.

With the heavy cock in his mouth, Stiles snorted. If someone was doing the sucking or well… warming, it would be _ him _. 

Said cock began slipping out of his mouth as Derek moved his chair back. The wolf raised one eyebrow as if asking _ what’s so funny _. He looked amazing in the deep blue suit he was wearing. The open fly exposing his hanging cock and heavy balls brought an extra touch to the scene. The human shrugged and made grabby hands.

Whether he was impatient or not, he didn’t mind the feel of the other’s cock in his mouth. He rather _ loved _ it.

After all, it was _ Stiles _ who hinted that first, when he arrived around ten-fifteen, carrying the lunch Derek had forgotten at home. He was the one who provoked Derek, sitting on his lap, whispering things like, “ _ Do you want your boy to serve you for the remainder of the day? _ ” and, “ _ I could take your cock and wait like a good boy, taking whatever you give me up until you’re done with your work, Daddy. _” until the werewolf had enough. Then, he almost ripped the pants Stiles was wearing and gave him a round of spanking until the human was quivering. Derek had to take some tissues and hold them around the tip of his cock as not to make a mess when he came.

“Undress” The Alpha had pointed him towards the adjoined side room as he’d gotten off his desk. “I ordered something a while ago and received it today. I didn’t think I’d get to make use of it so soon. Come.”

It was adult diapers. Derek ordered him to put them on and Stiles being the good boy he was, obliged.

Back to the present, Derek pulled his chair— consequently himself— forward once again and Stiles let his massive penis slowly sink itself inside his mouth. _ Goddamn, werewolves and their huge cocks. _

Then, the Alpha wrapped his palm at the back of Stiles’ head, tapping at his ear twice. Stiles found himself breathing hard as his mouth watered. They’d agreed on the tapping as an indication for Derek needing to relieve himself. Stiles shifted until he was comfortable and prepared himself by taking the cock in deeper.

It wasn’t the first time that day Derek relieved himself in his mouth; the first time being soon after Stiles had settled with the wolf’s cock in his mouth, and he knew there was more to come. The Alpha had a habit of drinking a lot, keeping himself hydrated and all that.

At first, the piss came out as a drizzle, picking up intensity bit by bit. Soon, the human had to work hard and quick to guzzle down the urine without letting any spill. Still, some droplets managed to escape, trickling down the side of his mouth. Bringing a hand up, he wiped it away.

Stiles whined when it was over all too soon for his liking. He licked around the foreskin, tasting the musky bitter flavour and hummed at the taste. The palm around his head gave him a pat before Derek retracted it back to himself.

It wasn't until around lunchtime when Derek needed to go again; more than an hour had passed since the last. He was in the middle of a call with somebody. A client, Stiles guessed, listening to the conversation.

The wolf tapped at his ear once again before gripping his head with one hand like earlier. This time the stream was strong from the start. Derek conversed over the phone, nonchalant as ever like he wasn’t pissing down Stiles’s throat who sat beneath his desk. It was causing Stiles to get a little turned on. He brought a hand over his own crotch to palm himself over the diaper he wore. It wasn’t the best sensation, so he withdrew it.

He sat there drinking until Derek’s tap ran out. Then he licked the cock clean like he always did after a round of piss drinking. Derek on the hand had chubbed up by the time his stream died. He was still on the phone but it seemed to not matter to him. He gripped Stiles’ head, fingers curling around the short strands of hair as he began pulling Stiles back until the penis almost slipped out.

Then, he pushed Stiles forward in one swift thrust.

Stiles concentrated on relaxing his throat. Derek was all the way hard and he could taste the precome leaking on his tongue. The Alpha kept the rhythm going, pulling and pushing Stiles whatever way he prefered, the way he needed to satisfy his need. He seemed focused on chasing his own pleasure, not minding much on the finesse of it.

When he orgasmed, he pushed until he was as far as he could go in the human's throat. Stilling and shooting come directly down the passage. Stiles wanted to whine because he didn't get to taste it. He'd _ wanted _ to taste it, taste Derek. But, oh well…

In revenge, Stiles suckled hard on the cock. It twitched, in response

A moment later, Derek released another, much weaker stream of piss and Stiles hummed with pleasure that he got to taste it again so soon. The Alpha was done with the call by then. Next, he patted Stiles’ hair before he pushed his chair back.

"Good boy." The wolf looked down and gave him an approving smile. Then, he pointed at his crotch.

Stiles took the hint and crawled forward to zip up his husband's pants and rebuttoned them.

"Time to get some lunch. Are you hungry, babe?" Derek inquired and in that moment, he knew that the roleplay was over, for now. Derek never called him anything other than "boy" and of course, his name during those times. He wouldn't use this soft and gentle tone, almost sounding shy when he was acting as his Daddy.

They shared the lunch Stiles had brought. Derek slipped back into his roleplaying mindset and fed Stiles food and water while he nestled on his lap.

Once they were done eating, Derek pulled him out of his diaper then spread him over the wooden desk. He rolled a condom down both of their erect lengths then proceeded to fuck him until Stiles had messed his condom.

The room was soundproofed from supernatural hearing but still, the Alpha placed a hand over his mouth to muffle any noises Stiles made. Being the CEO of the company had its perks.

While the other was busy discarding the used condoms, Stiles headed for the adjoined bathroom only to stopped by Derek.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Stiles turned around. "I need to use the toilet?"

"Come here." The Alpha ordered. When he walked up to the man, he pointed at the diaper. "If you need to go, you need to use this."

He nodded. All of a sudden, something occurred to him. He didn’t want to use the diaper and sit with a wet one for the rest of the day. He didn’t need to pee too bad so he could deal. He knew he was being a naughty boy for not obeying Daddy but he just _ didn’t want to _.

As Derek put the diaper back on, Stiles kept quiet and went back to his nest beneath the desk when told. He welcomed the intrusion when the Alpha sat down opening his fly and pushed his cock back inside his mouth.

Several hours passed with Stiles sitting with the heavy but flaccid penis in his mouth; Derek had relieved his bladder a couple of more times during. His body ached from being in a small space for such an extended period.

Now, it was late in the afternoon, a little after five. Just as the wolf tapped a finger along his ear, there came a knock on the door, causing the human to perk up. Derek retracted his hand above the desk. 

The door opened and there was the noise of heels clacking against the floor. It stopped what Stiles guessed was right in front of the desk. There was just a thin board between the person and him.

In that instant, Derek let out a stream of piss inside his mouth. He was surprised for a moment and hoped it wasn’t a werewolf or anyone with heightened senses. They’d know Stiles was there and hear everything but didn't let himself overthink it. Derek knew what he was doing. So he contentedly swallowed the urine and waited for more.

“Mr Hale, I’m about to leave for the day.” Stiles recognized the voice. It was Derek’s assistant, Erica. Thankfully, she was also human although, Derek had been considering asking her for the Bite. “Here’s the file you asked and here’s your schedule for tomorrow.”

A thunk indicated the items being placed on the desk. Derek continued letting out little spurts of piss inside Stiles’ mouth.

“Thank you, Erica. You can leave.”

“See you tomorrow, Derek.” There was a cheerful tilt to her voice as she left, once again with heels clicking over the floor.  


The Alpha had gotten hard instead of finishing his piss. Since it was the end of the day and they would leave soon, Stiles decided to give the man a treat. Thinking so, he began bobbing his head up and down the length, taking it as deep as it would go without his gag reflex kicking in.

Above him, Derek groaned. There was a thump that Stiles guessed it was from his husband’s back hitting the leather chair. He had to guess a lot of things today, he noted while giving the tip of Derek’s length a harsh suck.

The other noteworthy thing was his bladder. It’d become really full. He’d been stubborn and didn’t use the diaper at all. The fullness was giving him an unexpected boner.

Derek’s hand travelled under the desk again. It clutched Stiles’ hair and began fucking his mouth with a harsh pace. Stiles moaned at the feeling as the spongy head kept hitting the back of his throat. Combined with how Derek was using his mouth like a fucktoy, Stiles was more than a little aroused. His cock was leaking a constant stream of pre into the diaper.

Right then, the Alpha came in his mouth, coating the inside with thick stripes of come. It was followed closely by a strong torrent of piss. Stiles moaned again at the feeling.

The piss washed everything down but he struggled to down big mouthfuls of it; it was coming too fast. He even choked a little although, he had years of practise drinking Derek’s piss. Perhaps, the entire day’s worth of effort was catching up to him.

When the wolf was done, he picked Stiles up and placed him onto his lap.

“You were good today. So good for me.” Derek’s voice was a few octaves lower, a hint of Alpha at the edges. The human shivered.

“Take me home.” He mumbled into the Alpha’s neck as he snuggled closer.

“Let’s get you changed and go home.” Then Derek carried him to the adjoining room.

**~X~**

The room was there for when Derek needed to change his clothes. There was even a small bed for when he needed to rest for a little while.

He placed Stiles down on the bed. He smiled down at his mate who blinked sleepily at him. “Time to change you out of that diaper.”

Derek unfolded the diaper and leaned the front half down on the mattress only to find it mostly dry. Whatever wetness was evident was from Stiles leaking precome. Other than that, the man hadn’t used it a single time.

That was when Stiles squirmed under his scrutiny, his mouth opening in a tiny ‘o’. His body seized, limbs drawing up to gather together then his cock jerked and he was pissing. It was as if he made one last attempt at holding his bladder then he gave up.

He relaxed with a soft moan. In a moment, he went from dribbling urine to pissing like a racehorse. The strong jet hit the diaper and the cotton padding soaked it up, however, not quick enough as it started to form a small puddle. Soon the diaper grew heavy with the weight of all the urine it had absorbed and crossed the limit of how much it could hold.

Stiles was whimpering with his eyes closed and a fist shoved upon his mouth. There was a tear or two hanging off his long eyelashes.

The Alpha had to do a quick job of finding the extra towels he kept in the room, and stick them under and around the diaper to catch any leakage. Then, he leaned down. Taking the cock in hand, he directed the stream so it landed in his mouth. He gulped down mouthfuls of piss as quick as they came until he had to move away to breathe.

He was hard and aching, incredibly turned on by the hopeless state his mate was in.

“Why didn’t you just use the diaper?” When he spoke his voice was stern. He wanted to turn the boy over and give him a good round of spanking.

“I didn’t want to sit in a soggy diaper for hours.” Stiles panted. He was still pissing strong and hard, making hissing noises as the puddle grew.

“And now look at what a mess you’re making.”

“Well, your fault for not letting me go the toilet when I asked, Daddy.” His mate blinked at him, trying to appear innocuous. 

The wolf squinted. “I see. Someone’s trying to be a naughty child not listening to what daddy’s orders.”

“Will you punish me for it?” The human gasped and reached down to hold his cock, successfully stopping his stream.

“Yes. Once you clean up your mess and we get back home.”

In response, Stiles loosened his hold on his cock and let out another stream of piss, moaning at the sensation.

Derek shook his head and leaned back in to drink down Stiles’ piss until he was empty. He knew he’d played right into it and had given the man exactly what he wanted. But Derek didn’t find it in himself to mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated (but please be nice I'm sensitive uwu)


End file.
